


Morning

by Walang_Tinta



Series: Granger likes it both ways [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Grangley, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walang_Tinta/pseuds/Walang_Tinta
Summary: Lesley wakes up to something she least expects.





	Morning

Rays of sunlight were knocking on the window. Slowly they crept in the quiet room when they remained unnoticed, urging the sleeping lady on the bed to wake. 

Lesley blinked groggily, half asleep, too tired to move. But there is this strange warmth spreading throughout her body, tingling her skin. The heavy but comforting weight on her body tempted her to stay in bed a little longer.

She slowly opened her eyes, still recovering from the tender embrace of dreams. Also belatedly noticed that her left eye is free from its eyepatch. Unused to the sensation of light entering her often hidden eye, she slowly digested the contents of her room to adjust her eyesight.

Her eyes widened a bit, her belongings were in disarray, paperwork scattered on the table, her lamp wasn't standing properly... What could've happened last night...

She shifted in her bed, her bare arms slightly shivered from the cold as it tried to free herself from the sheets. Her hair almost weighted her down, but she can't stand seeing a messy room--

A very male groan, then a baritone sigh, and the firm grip on her waist pulled her closer.

"Go back to sleep, Lesley." Granger mumbled against her hair, despite the groggy way he spoke, the heat from his voice tinged the tiny hairs of her nape. Also she realized just now her hair was down as it covered her bedsheets like streams of magenta.

She vaguely remembered the beastly manner of how Granger freed it from her black bow last night. Along with other articles from her body...

Last night....

Streams of memories poured into her head as the scenes of last night replayed in her mind. A blush almost the shade of her hair stained her cheeks. The heat from her blush awakened her body, and Lesley felt her heart beating against her chest. 

Fully awake now, Lesley remembered the phantom kisses, the bitemarks, the traces of saliva on her skin, the small bruises as he pulled her body to his.

Her lips — How it had been devoured, bitten, licked, and—

She remembered how much it moaned his name, how much she screamed in pleasure, and how much she grunted as he had his way with her. How much she begged for everything, for all of him, and how much he gave.

And how it spoke those three sacred words against his own...

Lesley shyly burrowed her face on her pillow and pulled the sheets a bit closer to her, trying to shield her body from his heat. Wondering how they would go from here.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by fazorawr's Grangley comic :)
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BxeutVIHhpB/?igshid=1vm1uumi7d0o6
> 
> I apologize for it's length, it has been a long while since I wrote anything romantic so this served as a warm up fic to me.


End file.
